Smile
by aicchan
Summary: Elliot tak pernah suka pada pemuda bernama Oz Vessalius itu, karena senyum yang selalu dia tunjukkan, tak lebih dari sekedar senyum palsu. -Tribute to Elliot- First fic here- please be kind...


"Lagi-lagi dia." Elliot memandang bosan ke luar jendela kelasnya, memandang sekelompok murid yang ada di taman samping gedung sekolah yang dikhususkan untuk keluarga bangsawan itu.

Tapi arah pandangnya terpusat pada seorang pemuda sebayanya, berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Orang yang selalu jadi pusat perhatian karena sifatnya yang ramah dan selalu tersenyum ceria. Namun justru itulah yang membuat Elliot tak pernah suka pada pemuda bernama Oz Vessalius itu, karena senyum yang selalu dia tunjukkan, tak lebih dari sekedar senyum palsu.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**PANDORA HEARTS **__© Mochizuki Jun_

_**Smile**__ © aicchan_

_Elliot Nightray x Oz Vessalius_

_(BoyxBoy stuff. I'm warning you)_

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Hujan turun membasahi bumi sejak fajar menyingsing. Itu membuat Elliot agak malas untuk bangun. Tapi apa daya, Reo, pelayannya yang setia, selalu saja membangunkannya tepat waktu dan menyeret Elliot supaya dia mau bangun dan bersiap sekolah. Ya— ini sekolah berasrama, jadi setiap murid yang berasal dari keluarga bangsawan tingkat tinggi diizinkan membawa seorang pelayan bersama mereka. Meski status resminya adalah sebagai pelayan pribadi, tapi Elliot selalu menganggap Reo sebagai temannya. Sahabat terbaiknya. Apalagi Reo sama sekali tak mau repot bicara dengan kata-kata sopan terhadapnya.

"Lima belas menit lagi sebelum kelas di mulai. Ini rekormu yang paling siang, Elliot." Kata Reo saat mereka tiba di kelas.

"Bawel. Yang penting kan tidak terlambat." Kata Elliot yang langsung masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk di bangkunya yang ada di dekat jendela. "Apa pelajaran pertama hari ini?"

Reo duduk di sebelah Elliot, "Sejarah. Dan kau harus mulai hafalkan jadwal sekolah, Elliot. Semester baru sudah dimulai seminggu dan kau masih terus bertanya padaku." Ujar pemuda berambut hitam panjang dan berkacamata itu.

Elliot tak menjawab dan mengeluarkan buku sejarah. Tak lama guru pun masuk dan kelas pertama pun dimulai. Meski begitu, Elliot sama sekali tak ada minat untuk memperhatikan pelajaran yang baginya lebih mirip dongeng sebelum tidur.

.

Usai sejarah, kelas Elliot berpindah ke ruang musik. Berjalan menyusuri koridor di dalam gedung sekolah, Elliot terus memandang ke luar, membayangkan betapa meyenangkan kalau bisa ada di luar di hari yang cerah seperti ini. Asyik dengan lamunannya, Elliot sampai menabrak seseorang yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan.

"Ah! Maaf."

Suara yang familiar terdengar di telinga Elliot, dia pun memandang siapa yang menabraknya. Ternyata Oz, yang sekarang sedang memunguti barang-barangnya yang berserakan di lantai.

"Maaf, aku melamun, jadinya nabrak deh." Oz tersenyum pada Elliot.

Lagi-lagi senyuman itu.

"Lain kali perhatiakan jalanmu, Vessalius!" Elliot pun berlalu, "Reo! Tak usah kau tolong dia!"

Mengacuhkan kata-kata orang yang –seharusnya- menjadi majikannya itu, Reo tetap membantu Oz menata lagi barang-barangnya, begitu juga dengan Gilbert, pelayan Oz. "Maaf ya, Oz, kata-kata Elliot memang tajam, tapi dia bukan orang jahat."

Oz tersenyum lagi, "Iya. Aku tahu kok. Terima kasih ya, Reo. Ayo Gil, nanti kita terlambat ke kelas. Sampai nanti, Reo." Dan pemuda pirang itu pun berlalu dari koridor itu bersama dengan Gilbert, pelayannya yang berambut hitam dengan bola mata sewarna emas.

Setelahnya, Reo pun menyusul Elliot yang menunggu di ujung koridor.

"Sudah aku bilang tak usah membantunya." Ujar Elliot sebal.

Tapi Reo sudah terlalu kebal bengan sifat _bossy_ Elliot yang seperti itu. mereka berdua pun meneruskan perjalanan menuju ke kelas musik.

Kalau boleh dibilang, ini adalah satu-satunya kelas di mana Elliot merasa nyaman sekali. Ya— dia memang punya hobi bermain piano sejak kecil. Dia bahkan sudah menciptakan beberapa buah lagu. Tapi kadang, pelajaran yang monoton begini membuatnya bosan, karena bagi Elliot, dia memaikan piano bukan untuk mendapatkan nilai bagus atau mendapatkan pujian, tapi dia bermain piano karena dia suka. Itu saja.

.

Selesai dengan semua kelas yang menjemukan dan membosankan, akhirnya satu hari sekolah pun berakhir sudah. Elliot, dan Reo pastinya, seperti biasa menghabiskan waktu untuk ke perpustakaan. Sekedar membaca buku lama atau mencari buku baru. Sementara Reo menuju ke meja petugas untuk mengembalikan buku yang mereka pinjam, Elliot langsung menuju ke rak buku yang sudah dia hafal dan mencari novel yang dia suka. Tapi ternyata seri terbaru yang dia cari tidak ada di tempatnya.

"Ah— kau mencari ini?"

Suara itu lagi. Oz Vessalius.

Elliot langsung berbalik dan berhadapan dengan senyum cemerlang Oz.

"Baru saja mau aku kembalikan? Kau mau pinjam ini?" Dia menyodorkan novel Holy Knight yang dicari Elliot.

Dengan kasar, Elliot menampik tangan Oz, membuat novel itu jatuh di lantai perpustakaan.

"Elliot!" Reo datang dan mengambil novel itu dari lantai, "Tak perlu sekasar itu kan?"

"Diam kau, Reo!" bentak Elliot.

Bukannya diam, Reo malah membalas, "Kau sudah keterlaluan, Elliot. Sebaiknya kau minta maaf padanya."

Amarah sudah memuncak ke kepala Elliot, "Kau ini pelayanku! Kenapa kau membelanya?"

"Tugas seorang pelayan juga adalah untuk menjaga perilaku tuannya. Jadi— Minta maaf sekarang. Tindakanmu ini benar-benar tidak pantas untuk seorang bangsawan."

Benar-benar jadi tidak jelas siapa yang pelayan siapa yang majikan. Elliot jadi bungkam dan memandang Oz. Kesal yang sungguh kesal dia tahan mati-matian melihat penerus nama Vessalius itu, "... Maafkan aku..." ujar Elliot pelan, "...Pendek." dan dengan penekanan sepenuh hati pada kata yang terakhir.

Sepertinya urat sabar Oz pun berakhir sampai di situ, "KAU PANGGIL AKU APA? KAU DAN AKU KAN SEUMUR!"

"PENDEK YA PENDEK, PENDEK!"

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU PENDEK!"

Pertengkaran kekanakan itu pun berakhir setelah mereka dilempar keluar oleh penjaga perpustakaan karena mengganggu ketenangan yang merupakan hukum utama di gudang ilmu itu.

"Sial! Gara-gara kau aku jadi tidak bisa pinjam buku. Padahal sekarang akhir pekan. Kau benar-benar merusak hariku!"

"Jadi aku yang salah? Rasanya kau yang selalu kasar padaku. Memang apa salahku? Kau dendam apa padaku?"

Teriakan demi teriakan yang makin lama makin tidak penting membuat Reo geram sendiri, "HENTIKAN KALIAN BERDUA!" suaranya mengalahkan suara dua putra dari keluarga Duke ternama itu, "Kita masih di sekolah, setidaknya bertengkarlah dengan cara yang sedikit lebih elegan!"

Entah apa yang diharapkan Reo dengan mengusulkan hal yang tidak jelas seperti itu.

Oz akhirnya menghela nafas panjang, "Aku sebenarnya tidak habis pikir. Kau itu kenapa jahat sekali sih padaku? Padahal rasanya aku tidak pernah berbuat salah padamu." Dia membenahi lengan bajunya, "Lagipula aku kan selalu tersenyum padamu. Tapi kau itu judesnya minta ampun."

"Justru aku sebal pada senyummu itu." Elliot pun berbalik dan pergi.

Oz menghela nafas panjang, "Aku dosa apa sih sama dia? Galak banget." Tanya pemuda itu pada Reo.

"Jangan pedulikan dia. Dia galak cuma di luarnya saja kok." Kata Reo sambil tertawa tanpa mempedulikan Elliot yang gondok setengah mati.

Obrolan –kalau itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai sebuah obrolan- itu terhenti saat terdengar suara dari ujung koridor. Rupanya Gilbert. Pemuda berambut gelap itu menghampiri Oz.

"Oz... aku mencarimu kemana-mana." Ujar Gilbert.

"Aku kan sudah bilang mau ke perpustakaan, Gil. Kau ini melamun terus sih." Kata Oz sambil berkacak pinggang.

Saat itu Elliot memandang pemuda di samping Oz itu. Gilbert Nightray, saudara angkatnya, tapi entak kenapa dia malah memutuskan untuk jadi pelayan di keluarga Vessalius meski sebenarnya keluarga Nightray juga adalah keluarga bangsawan yang ternama. Sampai saat ini Elliot tak mengerti kenapa Gilbert memilih bocah macam Oz menjadi majikannya.

"Ayo pergi, Reo! Aku tak mau merusak akhir pekanku lebih dari ini." Elliot berbalik dan segera pergi dari tempat itu. Rasa kesalnya sudah tidak tertahankan lagi. Kalau sudah begini... dia ingin bermain piano.

.

#

.

Dua pekan berlalu sejak kehebohan di perpustakaan, hari ini sabtu pagi yang cerah ceria. Matahari bersinar hangat di langit biru tanpa awan. Angin pun berhembus dan membuat dedaunan di pohon bergoyang dan menimbulkan irama yang menyenangkan. Hari itu Elliot berbaring di rerumputan dekat danau kecil yang ada di wilayah St. Latowidge, perguruan tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Dia sendiri karena Reo sedang ada urusan entah apa dan dipanggil pulang ke kediaman keluarga Nightray. Karena malas pulang, Elliot membuat alasan dia banyak tugas sekolah yang harus di selesaikan. Lagipula kesempatan langka seperti ini jarang sekali dia dapat.

Menikmati heningnya suasana di sana, Elliot memejamkan mata, membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya bersantai sejenak...

Dan memang hanya sejenak yang dia dapatkan, karena tak lama dia mendengar ribut-ribut tak jauh darinya. Separo malas separo jengkel, Elliot mencari arah keributan itu. Rupanya geng si Oz Vessalius itu ada di sisi danau yang lain. Dia mengenali semua yang ada di sana. Oz dan Gilbert, di sebelah mereka duduk seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang, Ada, adik kandung Oz; lalu ada gadis kembar Alice dan Allys; Vincent, adik kandung Gilbert dan saudara angkat Elliot juga; lalu seorang gadis pendiam bernama Echo, bodyguard Vincent. Kelompok itu memang di kenal di sekolah ini karena akrab sekali dan selalu bersama di waktu senggang mereka.

Memandang kehebohan kelompok itu, Elliot jadi malas untuk bersantai lagi di sana. Dia lebih suka suasana sepi, jadi dia memutuskan untuk ke ruang musik saja dan menikmati sisa harinya dengan bermain piano. Lagipula ada satu lagu yang ingin dia selesaikan.

.

Di ruang musik yang ada di lantai tiga gedung sekolah, Elliot, yang memiliki duplikat kunci ruang musik, langsung duduk di depan sebuah grand piano berwarna putih gading. Dia membuta tutup tuts piano itu dan mulai memainkan sembarang nada sebagai pemanasan. Setelahnya, dia mengambil sebuah kertas partitur yang selalu dia bawa di kantung blazer putihnya. Elliot pun memainkan sepenggal nada yang telah dia ciptakan. Memang, piano adalah alat yang tepat untuk menghilangkan stress yang menumpuk.

Seolah melupakan waktu, jemari Elliot terus menari di tuts-tuts hitam putih di piano itu, hingga akhirnya dia tersadar kalau hari sudah gelap. Pemuda itu pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama dan beristirahat.

Gedung sekolah sudah gelap dan lengang. Di akhir pekan begini, memang hanya sedikit murid yang tetap tinggal di asrama. Lebih sedikit lagi yang mau ada di gedung sekolah. Langkah Elliot langsung menuju ke asrama putra dan naik ke lantai 3, tempat kamarnya berada. Saat melewati salah satu koridor, Elliot melihat Oz sedang bicara dengan Gilbert.

Ah— lagi-lagi senyuman palsu itu.

Tak peduli, Elliot pun masuk ke kamarnya. Ternyata Reo sudah kembali dan sepertinya baru saja selesai mandi.

"Dari mana, Elliot? Ini hampir jam malam." Kata Reo sambil memakai kacamata yang merupakan hadiah dari Elliot.

"Ruang musik." Kata Elliot. Melemparkan blazer putihnya begitu saja, dia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur, "Apa yang ayah inginkan darimu?"

Reo duduk di tempat tidurnya sendiri, "Tak penting. Hanya memintaku lebih ketat mengawasimu." Dia tertawa pelan melihat wajah cemberut Elliot, "Besok malam ada undangan pesta dari keluarga Baskerville. Kau disuruh datang sebagai perwakilan keluarga Nightray."

Elliot menggerutu, "Kenapa aku? Masih ada Claude dan Ernest."

"Mr Claude dan Mr Ernest mengurusi bisnis keluarga di luar kota. Miss Venessa menemani ibu anda ke rumah peristirahatan. Jadi hanya tinggal kau yang tersedia."

"Ck." Elliot membalik badannya memunggungi Reo, "tersedia... memangnya aku ini barang dagangan atau apa?"

Reo diam sebentar, memikirkan cara membujuk 'tuan muda'nya itu. lalu dia teringat isi daftar tamu yang diperlihatkan oleh kepala keluarga Nightray padanya, "Ah... aku ingat sekarang. Mr Xerxes Break dipastikan hadir sebagai pengawal Miss Sharon Rainsworth."

Mendengar nama Xerxes Break, Elliot langsung berdiri, "Kau yakin? Mr Xerxes akan datang?" mendadak saja sifat Elliot menjadi seperti anak kecil yang disuguhi permen.

Reo mengangguk pasti, "Aku ingat semua nama yang tertera di daftar tamu. Tapi kalau kau tak mau datang, aku akan tulis surat untuk-"

"Datang! Aku pasti datang!" potong Elliot, "Katakan pada ayah kalau aku pasti datang!" dan pemuda itu pun beranjak menuju kamar mandi sambil berdendang.

Reo memandang pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup, "... Sebaiknya aku diam saja tentang keluarga Vessalius yang juga diundang ke pesta itu."

.

#

.

Di hari pesta, Elliot dan Reo telah tiba di kediaman keluarga bangswan nomor satu di negara itu, keluarga Baskerville yang dikepalai seorang pria muda bernama Glen. Reo pun sebenarnya adalah salah satu anggota keluarga besar Baskerville, tapi dia lebih memilih menjadi pelayan Elliot. Sebenarnya Elliot tersanjung juga Reo mau menjadi pelayannya; lepas dari kelakuannya yang bisa dibilang sama sekali tidak ada sopan-sopannya pada Elliot. Mereka berdua pun masuk ke _ballroom_ mansion itu dan menyapa sang tuan rumah, juga berterima kasih atas undangan pesta berikut permintaan maaf karena kepala keluarga Nightray tak bisa hadir. Elliot mengizinkan Reo berbincang sejenak dengan Glen sementara dia mengambil segelas minuman dan duduk di sofa kosong.

Dia memandang tamu-tamu yang hadir di pesta itu, banyak yang dia kenal karena sebagian besar juga sering hadir di pesta keluarga Nightray. Tak lama perhatiannya teralih ke arah pintu _ballroom_ karena footman keluarga Baskerville tengah mempersilahkan tamu selanjutnya untuk masuk. Elliot melihat kepala keluarga Vessalius datang bersama Ada. Selanjutnya, msuklah Oscar Vessalius, orang kedua di keluarga itu dan dia masuk bersama Gilbert dan juga... Oz?

Elliot sampai terdiam beberapa detik melihat itu. Aneh sekali. Biasanya putra tertua pasti didampingi oleh kepala keluarga dan putri atau putra yang lain baru didampingi oleh paman mereka. Tapi kenapa justru Oz yang didampingi oleh pamannya? Bukan hanya itu, tampaknya kepala keluarga Vessalius tak ada niatan untuk berada dekat dengan Oz yang sekarang berpisah dari pamannya dan memilih untuk mojok di dinding bersama Gilbert. Ini benar-benar sangat aneh.

Lamunan Elliot berhenti sampai di sana karena yang masuk berikutnya adalah orang yang juga dikenal Elliot. Seorang pria muda seusia Glen dengan rambut pirang panjang dikepang, Jack Vessalius. Anggota ke sekian dari keluarga Vessalius yang bisa dengan ajaibnya menjadi akrab dengan Glen yang terkenal sangat tertutup dan tak begitu banyak bicara. Jack masuk bersama Alice dan Allys, dua gadis dari keluarga Baskerville yang memuja Jack dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Lamunan Elliot buyar karena kedatangan Reo, "Kau melihat apa? Sampai serius seperti itu?" dia duduk di sebelah Elliot. "Ah... Jack Vessalius. Orang itu selalu menarik perhatian kapan dan dimana pun, ya?"

Satu per satu tamu mulai turun ke lantai dansa saat musik mengiring, tapi perhatian Elliot belum teralih dari Oz yang masih menyendiri di sudut ruangan bersama Gilbert, bahkan dia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Xerxes Break pujaannya yang baru masuk bersama putri keluarga Rainsworth. Pikirannya masih tertuju tentang keanehan yang dia lihat tadi.

Sampai saat ini pun pandangannya masih terarah pada Oz yang sekarang ditemani Alice karena Allys sedang berdansa dengan Jack. Wajah Oz tetap tersenyum seperti biasa, tapi kali ini Elliot melihatnya sebagai senyum masam untuk menahan tangisan...

.

#

.

Hujan kembali turun hari itu, untungnya pelajaran sudah selesai jadi murid-murid bisa bersantai di asrama. Begitu juga dengan Elliot, dia menghabiskan sisa harinya dengan membaca novel kesukaannya, sedangkan Reo sedang pergi ke kantin untuk mengambil makan malam mereka. Dia tahu benar kalau Elliot tak akan mau diganggu setelah dia membuka novel favoritnya.

Makin lama hujan turus semakin deras, Elliot mulai merasa terganggu. Dia meletakkan novelnya dan berniat untuk menutup tirai kamarnya. Saat dia berdiri di depan jendela, tak sengaja dia melihat ke arah salah satu pohon besar di halaman yang tampak dari kamarnya. Meski samar karena derasnya hujan, Elliot bisa melihat ada seseorang di bawah pohon. Dan itu... si Oz Vessalius.

"Kurang kerjaan sekali dia, di luar saat hujan deras begini." Baru saja Elliot meraih tirai, dia melihat Oz bukannya berlari masuk ke asrama, tapi malah duduk berjongkok di bawah pohon itu, padahal pintu utama asrama tak begitu jauh dari sana. Entah bagaimana, Elliot tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan anak itu. "Ck! Selalu saja menyusahkan!" Dia menyambar mantel dan payungnya lalu segera keluar dari kamar.

Tak mempedulikan pandangan murid lain, Elliot menuju ke pintu depan asrama dan membuka payungnya. Menembus derasnya hujan, dia berjalan ke arah pohon tempat Oz berada. Dengan jengkel, dia melemparkan mantelnya pada sosok Oz yang masih duduk di bawah pohon besar itu.

Terkejut, Oz menegakkan kepalanya, dan dia lebih terkejut lagi melihat siapa yang ada di sana, "E-lliot?"

"Jangan main-main!" Seru Elliot, "Kalau kau mau mati, mati saja sendiri! Jangan menyusahkan orang lain!"

Oz masih terpana memandang Elliot. Dia tidak menyangka yang akan datang padanya adalah putra Nightray itu.

"Mati? S-siapa yang mau mati?"

Elliot masih memandang tajam pada Oz, "Ada di luar dalam hujan badai seperti ini mananya yang tidak cari mati?" sebal karena Oz tampak seperti orang ling-lung, akhirnya Elliot memakaikan mantelnya pada Oz dan menarik tangan pemuda pirang itu sampai dia berdiri. Tak bicara Elliot menyeret Oz sampai ke depan asrama dan masih tak bersuara, dia pun meninggalkan Oz begitu saja, menutup payungnya dan kembali ke kamarnya, tetap tak peduli pada para siswa lain yang memandangnya heran.

Sampai di kamarnya, ternyata Reo sudah kembali. Pemuda berkacamata itu pun sepertinya kaget melihat Eliot yang hampir basah kuyub. Tapi belum sempat dia bicara apa-apa, Elliot sudah masuk ke kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya.

"... Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Master Oz lagi." Reo menghela nafas dan meletakkan dua piring makan malam yang dia bawa ke meja.

.

#

.

Sejak saat itu, Elliot makin tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok Oz yang tetap saja tersenyum seperti biasa. Keanehan yang dia lihat saat pesta di kediaman keluarga Baskerville membuat rasa ingin tahu Elliot memuncak. Dibantu oleh koneksi keluarga dan juga kepiawaian Reo dalam mengumpulkan informasi, Elliot mendapatkan berita-berita baru seputar Oz Vessalius. Dan itu bukan kabar yang menyenangkan. Dari apa yang sudah dikumpulkan Reo, Elliot jadi tahu kalau Oz selama ini memang tampak secara gamblang bahwa dia tidak dipedulikan oleh ayahnya sendiri. Bahkan kepala keluarga Vessalius itu tak hadir di upacara kedewasaan Oz tahun lalu, tapi dia mendampingi Ada di pesta dansanya yang pertama. Alasannya masih belum jelas kenapa, tapi memang Oz sama sekali tak pernah tampak berdampingan dengan sang ayah. Di acara sosial pun dia lebih sering tampak bersama Oscar atau Jack.

"Aneh." Gumam Elliot saat matanya lagi-lagi terpaku pada sosok Oz yang selalu dikelilingi teman-temannya. Elliot juga jadi tahu bahwa senyum Oz selama ini tak lebih dari sekedar topeng dan perisai diri agar dia merasa tak tersakiti.

Pandangan Elliot jadi sedikit berubah. Dia sendiri lahir dan tumbuh di keluarga yang bisa dibilang normal. Meski sang ayah sangat disiplin, dia tak pernah melalaikan kewajibannya sebagai orang tua. Ibunya juga sangat penyayang meski tubuhnya lemah. Ketiga saudaranya rukun dan sangat memanjakan Elliot dengan cara mereka sendiri. Jadi... memikirkan hidup sebagai Oz, Elliot yakin dia tidak akan sanggup bertahan.

"Elliot, sudah watunya istirahat. Kau tidak makan siang?"

Seruan Reo membuat Elliot tersadar dan langsung beranjak dari duduknya, tak mau ketahuan sedang memandangi Oz. Dia menyusul Reo dan pergi bersama ke kantin.

.

.

Minggu beranjak menjadi bulan dan entah apa sebabnya, Elliot jadi sering bertemu dengan Oz. Dimulai dari saat Oz mengembalikan mantelnya, lalu pertemuan mereka di perpustakaan untuk meminjam seri novel kesukaan mereka, hingga pertemuan tak sengaja di waktu-waktu kosong selepas pelajaran atau di asrama. Seperti hari ini...

"Elliot."

Yang dipanggil menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. Dia melihat Oz berlari ke arahnya, "Aku dapat Holy Knight terbaru. Kau mau baca?"

Elliot menerima buku yang disodorkan Oz, "Kau ini selalu saja bisa dapat duluan. Kau suap penjaga perpustakaan, ya?"

"Enak saja. Makanya, lebih rajin lagi ke sana." kata Oz. "Omong-omong, aku tidak melihat Reo beberapa hari ini. Kemana dia?"

Elliot meneruskan langkahnya diikuti oleh Oz, "Disuruh membantu di Rumah Fiona. Ada sedikit masalah di sana."

"Rumah Fiona... Ah—panti asuhan yang dikelola keluargamu, ya? Kenapa kau tidak ikut?"

"Malas." Jawab Elliot segera, "Kalau aku ke sana, bocah-bocah itu pasti mengerubutiku dan memaksa supaya aku memainkan piano untuk mereka."

Oz tertawa, "Kenapa kejam begitu sih? Kan itu tandanya mereka suka permainan pianomu."

"Suka sih suka... tidak harus memaksaku memainkan piano seharian penuh, kan?" Mereka berdua keluar dari gedung sekolah dan menuju ke asrama. "Kau sendiri tumben tidak bersama geng hebohmu itu?"

"Hmm... ini akhir pekan. Allys dan Alice pulang. Gilbert menemani Vincent yang lagi terkapar gara-gara demam, Echo juga. Ada pulang karena malam ini ada pesta di rumah."

Elliot tak akan bertanya kenapa Oz tidak pulang. Itu hanya membuat senyum Oz menjadi senyum palsu lagi. jadi mereka hanya berbincang seadanya tentang apa saja yang terlintas di kepala mereka. tentang ujian yang sebentar lagi akan datang, atau tentang kunjungan Glen Baskerville ke perguruan ini. Pokoknya bicara tentang apa saja yang melintas di kepala mereka.

Setelah beberapa waktu, Elliot menyadari kalau sedari tadi Oz tampak tak begitu bersemangat. Meski senyum –palsu- tetap tampak di wajah si pirang itu, Elliot menyadari kalau sesekali Oz menghela nafas panjang; dan kalau diperhatikan, wajah si Vessalius itu tampak sedikit pucat.

"Oi! Kau sakit?" Tanya Elliot.

Oz memandang pemuda di sebelahnya dengan mata yang sedikit melebar, "Hah? Tidak… aku tidak apa-apa."

Tak percaya begitu saja pada ucapan Oz, Elliot menempelkan telapak tangannya ke kening Oz. Dia bisa merasakan suhu tubuh Oz sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, "Kau demam." Kata Elliot.

"Eh?"

Elliot tak peduli pada wajah bingung Oz dan langsung menyeret pemuda itu ke kamarnya sendiri. Oz yang separuh bingung dan separuh pasrah, mengikuti langkah Elliot menuju ke bagian asrama yang berlawanan dengan kamarnya. Sampai di kamar Elliot, Oz pun –dipaksa- duduk oleh Elliot di salah satu tempat tidur yang ada di sana.

"Tidur!"

"Hah?"

"Aku bilang tidur!" Elliot melepas jas seragam sekolahnya, "aku tidak mau melihatmu terkapar, jadi lebih baik kau istirahat sekarang!" kata pemuda itu dengan wajah kesal seperti biasa. Elliot tak habis pikir, kenapa Oz selalu memikirkan orang lain duluan sebelum memikirkan dirinya sendiri?

Oz tampak bingung karena disuruh rebahan di kamar yang bukan kamarnya, jadi dia hanya diam. Gemas dan jengkel, Elliot akhirnya mendorong badan Oz hingga pemuda itu rebah di temat tidur dan dengan gerak cepat Elliot membongkar selimut lalu membungkus tubuh Oz dengan kain tebal itu.

"Sampai aku yakin kau sembuh, diam dan jangan protes!" kata Elliot, tetap dengan gaya _bossy_-nya, "aku akan minta kantin membuatkan bubur untukmu. Kalau sampai kau tidak ada di sini saat aku kembali, kau akan rasakan kemarahan seorang Nightray."

Setelahnya Elliot pun meninggalkan kamar dan menuju kantin asrama. Wajah kesalnya membuat siswa-siswa yang berpapasan dengannya di koridor jadi enggan menyapa. Pemuda itu pun segera menuju ke konter dapur begitu sampai di kantin. Dia memesan seporsi makanan biasa dan seporsi bubur. Karena masih harus menunggu bubur matang, Elliot duduk di kursi yang dekat dengan jendela. Hari sudah beranjak malam dan di luar pun sudah gelap. Angin berhembus kucup kencang hingga membuat dedaunan bergoyang tak beraturan. Memang udara cukup dingin beberapa waktu ini, mungkin itu juga kenapa Oz bisa sampai sakit.

"E-lli-ot."

Cukup terkejut karena mendengar suara yang dekat sekali di telinganya, Elliot langsung berbalik dan dia menemukan sosok Reo di belakangnya, "Reo! Jangan mengejutkanku begitu!"

Reo bergeming pada suara Elliot yang cukup kencang untuk membuat semua yang ada di kantin menoleh padanya, "Harusnya kau tidak terkejut. Pantulanku kan terlihat dari kaca jendela, aku bukan setan."

Elliot berdecak kesal.

Reo lalu duduk di dekat majikannya itu, "Kau sudah selesai makan?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu.

"Baru saja pesan." Elliot kembali memandang ke luar kaca jendela.

"Lalu mana makananmu? Kau pesan menu khusus?" Tanya Reo.

Elliot menggeleng, "Hanya menu biasa… dan bubur."

Mengerutkan kening, Reo memandang Elliot, "Kau sakit? Muka seperti itu bisa sakit?"

"Apa hubungannya dengan wajahku?" Setelah 'meledak' seperti itu, Elliot bisa mengendalikan diri lagi dan menghela nafas, heran pada dirinya sendiri yang selalu cepat terpancing emosi kalau menanggapi komentar Reo yang dia tahu benar kalau pelayannya yang satu itu memang sedikit 'ajaib'. "Bukan aku yang sakit, tapi Oz."

"Oz? Kau apakan dia sampai sakit seperti itu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Elliot harus benar-benar menahan diri supaya tidak meninggikan suaranya lagi, "Pertanyaanmu itu ambigu dan membuat orang berpikir macam-macam."

Reo hanya mengangkat bahu.

Elliot pun menghela nafas lagi demi menormalkan emosinya, "Ku rasa karena cuaca. Bocah itu kan tidak peduli pada dirinya sendiri. Kalau dibiarkan, dia bisa merusak badannya sendiri tanpa dia sadari."

Mata Reo yang tertutup poni panjang dan kacamata bulat sampai berkedip beberapa kali hingga otaknya mencerna ucapan Elliot barusan. Dia tidak salah dengar kan? Apa tadi secara tersirat Elliot menyatakan kalau dia memperhatian Oz? Satu hal yang sangat luar biasa bagi si bungsu dari keluarga Nightray yang terkenal _self-centered_ dan menganggap orang lain hanya sebagai hiasan tembok belaka.

"Elliot…"

"Apa?" Sahut Elliot tanpa memandang Reo dan bertopang dagu memandang gelapnya pemandangan di luar sana.

"Kamu… suka sama Oz, ya?"

Bunyi benturan kepala Elliot dan meja terdengar nyaring dan sekali lagi menyita perhatian orang di kantin itu. Elliot mengusap wajahnya yang telak berciuman dengan meja kayu karena sikunya tergelincir di pinggir meja gara-gara pertanyaan Reo barusan. Andai pandangan mata bisa melukai, dijamin Reo sudah akan digotong ke rumah sakit karena luka parah. Elliot memandang Reo lekat, masih berusaha menahan emosinya sampai titik batas terendah.

"Reo… Kau benar-benar berniat ingin membuatku gila, ya? Apa maksud kata-katamu barusan?"

Reo tetap tenang meski mata Elliot masih tajam memandangnya, "Tidak. Hanya saja ini kali pertama aku lihat kau peduli pada orang lain. Maksudku… meski dengan teman sekelasmu, kau mana mau disuruh menjenguknya saat dia sakit. Tapi sekarang, kau mau repot-repot membawakan bubur dari kantin ke kamar… Jelas saja aku berpikir kau punya perasaan yang lebih pada Oz."

Seperti ada sesuatu yang menghimpit masuk ke dalam celah pintu hati Elliot yang selama ini tertutup rapat. Tanpa terkendali, dia jadi emikirkan kata-kata Reo. Apa itu benar? Apa dia memang menyimpan perhatian khusus pada Oz? Tapi tidak mungkin, dia memperhatikan Oz yang sedang sakit karena itu tindakan yang wwajar bagi seorang teman…

Tunggu dulu.

Teman?

Apa Elliot menganggp Oz adalah teman? Selama ini dia tak pernah memiliki teman, pengecualian untuk Reo tentu saja. Tapi kata-kata Reo tadi ada benarnya… kenapa dia mau repot-repot membawakan bubur untuk Oz? Sebenarnya bukan urusan dia juga kan kalau bocah Vessalius itu sakit? Tapi kenapa dia peduli?

Berlawanan denan Elliot yang sedang berpikir keras, Reo malah menikmati wajah Elliot yang tampak benar-benar kebingungan. Bagini ini bagus, kalau memang Elliot memiliki perasaan lebih pada Oz, karena Reo yang paling tahu bahwa Elliot sebenarnya adalah orang yang berhati lembut, meski dari luar terlihat sebagai bocah bangsawan denan harga diri melebihi gunung tertinggi.

Membiarkan Elliot larut dalam pikirannya, Reo berdiri dan menghampiri petugas dapur yang hendak keluar dari konter untuk mengantarkan pesanan.

Reo hanya berharap setelah ini Elliot bisa jadi lebih jujur terhadap dirinya sendiri.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Menuruti permintaan *baca : paksaan* dari Kue saya tercintah~ Akhirnya fic pertama di Pandora Heart ini saya persembahkan untuk Tribute to Elliot's Day. Juga menuruti permintaan Kue, ini saya jadikan Two Shot, tapi harap sabar menunggu chap keduanya ya… jujur saya stress mau ngegimanain si bocah tsundere dari Nightray ini #pundung

Maaf kalau setting-nya amburadul. Jujur saya ga begitu mendalami dunia canon di Pandora #dijitak, tapi saya cinta Elliot, makanya terciptalah fic macam ini. Ya… semoga berkenan di hati, saya menunggu masukan, saran dan juga kritiknya =D


End file.
